1. Field
The present specification generally relates to optical fiber bundles, and, more particularly, to light diffusing optical fiber bundles, illumination systems including light diffusing optical fiber bundles, and methods of affixing light diffusing optical fiber bundles to polymer optical fibers.
2. Technical Background
Optical fibers are used in a wide variety of applications in which light is delivered from a light source to a target region. For example, in some applications, such as lighting, signage, biological applications, etc., light diffusing optical fibers may be utilized such that light propagating through the light diffusing optical fiber is scattered radially outward along a length of the fiber, thereby illuminating the target region along the length of the fiber.
Light diffusing optical fibers may be coupled to light sources that emit light in a Lambertian radiation pattern (e.g., a light sources that emits light with a radiation pattern that follows Lambert's cosine law), such as light emitting diode (“LED”) light sources. When light diffusing optical fibers are coupled to light sources that emit light in a Lambertian radiation pattern, it may be desirable for the light diffusing optical fibers to efficiently harvest the emitted light.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative light diffusing optical fiber bundles that efficiently harvest emitted light, illuminations systems including light diffusing optical fiber bundles, and methods of affixing light diffusing optical fiber bundles to polymer optical fibers.